


Echo

by ShariDeschain



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain
Summary: Cosimo is written, painted and carved somewhere inside him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gweiddi_at_Ecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/gifts).



> Written for the COWT @ maridichallenge

He sits on the stone floor, elbows on his knees, back against the locked door, eyes closed in the moonlight.

He waits for Cosimo to come back.

He keeps waiting even when he hears the footsteps echoing in the empty corridor on the other side of the door for the first time, because he's still angry and he doesn't want to say something he may regret later.

The footsteps come and go three times more and still he says nothing, and never, for even a single moment, Lorenzo thinks that he may be wrong, that maybe it's just the guards walking around to keep themselves awake. 

No, he knows Cosimo's footsteps as he knows his face, his eyes, his lips. He knows them like he knows how to drink, how to wield a sword, how to mount a horse. Cosimo is written, painted and carved somewhere inside him- his mind, his heart, he really doesn't know, he's never been a poet nor a physician- but he always carries with him a living portrait of his brother made out of memories and emotions, of years spent walking side by side the same hostile path, of petty jealousies and love, oh, so much love. And look at them now.

The fourth time Cosimo stops in front of the cell door and sighs - softly, very softly, but Lorenzo's been listening to the silence for so long, so he can't miss it, _can't afford_ to miss it- and then the wooden door creaks, and Lorenzo knows Cosimo is leaning on it with his whole body, angry and aching and defeated just like him. 

But unlike him, Cosimo has the key to fix this. And he's not using it.

When Lorenzo finally decides to speak, he finds out that there's really nothing to say. 


End file.
